Neptun Bell
Neptun Jeremius Bell (b. 11 December, 2001) was a half-blood Spanish wizard, the second son of Admundo and Floresquia Bell. He was born one year after his older brother Poseidon Bell. He was a graduate student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also apparently relative to Katie Bell. He was a loyal acolyte to Kacper Nalborczyk. Biography Early Life Neptun was born into his family in Spain as an individual of great dreams and at the age of 11, he did not attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to his disknowledge of the wizarding world. After Kacper first broke the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy to the Muggle world, Neptun finally found out his true identity as a wizard and joined Kacper in discovering the wizarding world to the rest of globe. Joining Nalborczyk's Army After the end of his 10th grade, along with few other fellow High School students, including his brother who joined their cause after he turned against the Elders for their negletion of the others' lives in their quest to guard only their priorities, as well as their unlawfully sending Kacper to Tartarus for just desire to be themselves, decided to form a group of devoted followers to Kacper Nalborczyk and ignite the wizardkind showdown to more Muggles by breaking the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy out finally, thus leading the whole wizarding world to live normal lives without hiding their natures from the rest of Muggle world. He likely continued be a member of the army under direction of Denis Nowicki when Kacper was permanently turned into a beast. Adult Life After his master downfall, he has planned to join the seventh years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the year later, to became a graduate of Hogwarts before he was catched and imprisoned in Nurmengard for two days of his master's disappearance. Imprisonment in the Nurmengard Castle Like all members of the Nalborczyk's army, he was imprisoned in the Nurmengard by Aurors for discovering the Wizarding world to that of the Muggles', ironically for two days. Nalborczyk's return and escape from Nurmengard After unexpecting Kacper's return, all devoted followers of the army were released from Nurmengard by Kacper and the wizarding authorities that realised it was unlawfully. Then, Neptun, like all members of the army decided to once again gather around their friend and master, and complete their education at different schools of magic, with Neptun attending the Durmstrang Institute. Physical appearance Neptun was a warrior-themed individual with clothes related to war, which reflected his character. Personality and traits Neptun was very confident and a bit temperamental. Even after Kacper went missing due to the latter's permanent transformation into a fiery winged demon, Neptun still stayed the member of the army, which signifies his devotion to the lost leader. Magical abilities and skills Neptun was found out to be a very skillful and talented young wizard. *'Dark Arts:' Neptun was learned in the Dark Arts by his friend and master, Kacper Nalborczyk. Kacper taught him many jinxes, hexes, and curses, like the Full Body-Bind Curse and the dark charm Langlock. He even proved himself to be capable of casting the Imperius Curse, one of the Unforgivable Curses, which requires nerves and power to successfully cast it, after learning it from Kacper. He never considered he would have the willingness to cast the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse, as he just started his magical adventure. *'Apparition:' Like most of adult wizards, he learned to apparate at will which helped him very much. *'Nonverbal magic:' Neptun learned the nonverbal spells after his basic magical education was completed. He, however, had some problems with using spells nonverbally, but he fully mastered him after a short time. *'Charms:' Neptun proved himself to successfully cast the Disillusionment Charm and the Bubble-Head Charm, along with other charms like the Disarming Charm. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' As some other members of the army, he learned also how to defend himself from the Dark Arts themselves, dark creatures and dark wizards. *'Duelling:' Neptun, as a devoted follower to Kacper, was very skillful duellist with some war-like instincts. *'Muggle Studies:' Like almost all new wizardkind-in-training, Neptun was very aware of the Muggle lifestyle and traditions, due to being raised among them. *'Immortality:' With the spell to give someone immortality cast by Kacper Nalborczyk, he was granted a immortality due to his devotion to his new master when he joined his cause. It appears he also cannot be killed, as he is immortal and undying, even by a magic as powerful as the Killing Curse. **'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. Neptun's immortality renders him immune to the effect of Deathbolts, as witnessed when his own deathbolt was deflected back to him. *'Telekinesis:' After drinking the Mopsus Potion, he gained the ability to move objects and people with his mind. He trained it with Kacper that showed him to more successfully use this ability. *'Invincibility:' The ability to be invincible and thus undefeatable, which is the ability to be unaffected by any physical harm. They also cannot be vanquished or harmed by regular lightnings and no mortal weapon could kill them, only powerful blasts of magic. This is an ability to keep all members of the Kravens safe from physical danger and that was bestowed upon them by Kacper on 1 September, 2019. Trivia *His signature spell was the Imperius Curse. *He turned out to speak English fluently, similar to Kacper. References Category:2001 births Category:Half-bloods Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Spanish individuals Category:Bell family Category:The Kowary Ravens Category:Males Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:Home-schooled individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:HP wizards Category:Nurmengard escapees Category:Brothers Category:Telekinetics